AMATERASU, CAPITULO IV, EL TRUEQUE
by Netsaj
Summary: En prisión por ordenes de Danzo,Sakura se ve en una encrucijada, aceptar un castigo o romper las leyes que se le han inculcado una vez mas.


"TRUEQUE"

CAPITULO IV

Había cruzado un desierto eterno junto a los miembros de Taka. Los cuatro pupilos de Orochimaru vagando por el mundo siguiendo el deseo de uno solo. Karin, la única mujer, su personalidad era engreída pero obediente, fiel, Jūgo, el gigante noble, había escuchado por los otros que su buen humor no era permanente, que en ocasiones podía ser absorbido por otra personalidad completamente opuesta, un salvaje asesino vivía dentro de su consciencia, dormía junto al noble de ojos pasivos; Suigetsu, el mas parlanchín de los 4, heredero de la espada del ninja de la aldea Niebla, era confiado, ególatra y sobre todo tenía una lengua muy filosa, desde que dejamos las cuevas no había parado de comentar la situación extraña entre su compañero y yo. Sabía que no era solo una antigua amiga, y especulaba con mil opciones para hacer enfadar a su compañera de grupo, lo cual era infantil e irrespetuoso. Sabía que Karin sentía algo por Sasuke, y por eso la provocaba con sus teorías, la pelirroja por su parte se limitaba a dirigirme miradas asesinas pero no decía nada, Sasuke se mantuvo al frente guiando a los demás y yo iba a su lado con una hilo plateado que unía su mano derecha y mi mano izquierda, un hilo irrompible me había asegurado.

En el horizonte la puesta del Sol declaraba mi llegada a la frontera con el País de Fuego, cede de mi aldea. El viaje había terminado sin mayores contratiempos, el que una vez acudía a los encuentros del equipo 7 había cumplido su palabra, estaba arriesgándose en llegar tan cerca de su antiguo hogar, cada shinobi sabia de su precio y habían comenzado la cacería.

_Adiós, Sakura._ _Desprendió el hilo de mi mano y lo guardó en la suya convertido en una maraña._

_Qué harás?__ Deseaba saber, deseaba saber que al igual que yo acudiría a la ayuda de Naruto, pero no tenía idea de que motivos lo estaban guiando en la vida._

_No sé nada concreto. Pero tal vez pronto nos encontremos de nuevo si no caemos ante la mala suerte.__ A veces pienso, que realmente quería seguir atada a su mano, pero había tanto por hacer aun…_

_Temes que pueda decir algo en tu contra?_ _Confías en mi Sasuke?__…Danzo seguramente ya sabe de mi tardanza, es mejor que me retire._ Cualquier detalle podría llamar su atención, era un viejo cauteloso y experimentado, seguramente a estas horas sabia que algo andaba mal, tengo un día de demora, un día y medio mejor dicho, lo mejor era partir sin más distracciones.

Sasuke me observó por unos minutos y después se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los otros tres miembros de su minúscula organización. Un adiós casual y no podía permitirme desear algo mas, la realidad no había cambiado, estos dos días no habían existido nunca; debía creer esa versión para poder convencer a Danzo de ella.

En dos horas más usando mis habilidades especiales pude llegar sin percance a las puertas de Konoha, enormes e imponentes se alzan a la vista delimitando el territorio del cual provengo, guardando secretos e historia que solo el mundo shinobi puede conocer.

Fui directamente a mi departamento, el Consejo había designado algunos nuevos lugares después de la destrucción de la aldea, a donde sea que vieras había andamios, había llegado apoyo económico y por eso las obras avanzaban rápido pero había tenido muy poco tiempo de hacer mío este lugar, aun así había hecho lo que pude, con la llave que guardo debajo de la puerta pude entrar y abrí las ventanas pues el aire estaba encerrado y no era el de mejor calidad que haya podido respirar, saqué ropa del closet y cajones, preparé el agua de la tina y una vez lista me sumergí en agua tibia y relajante, agregué aromas dulces pues desde pequeña me había fascinado con ellos. Quería quitarme el cansancio, el desvelo, la aventura de encima y no había mejor manera que lavando mi cuerpo, refrescando mi piel, aliviando mi mente en esta terapia. Por fin estaba en casa.

Salí apresurada y me dirigí a donde Tsunade debía estar recuperándose. Mi mentor ahora era atendida solo por Shizune, su fiel aprendiz. Cuando llegué la vi recargada en el respaldo de una silla mecedora viendo por la ventana el atardecer, era una escena que parecía sacada de un libro, tan perfecta y romántica. Toqué la puerta para llamar su atención y logré mi cometido. Sus ojos color miel se dirigieron hacia mí, su piel era revelada con la luz dorada de la tarde, era una anciana bella, aunque no conociera la imagen de su años venideros igualmente sabría que ha sido atractiva físicamente durante toda su vida.

_Mi niña…Qué te demoro tanto?_ _Fueron sus palabras cálidas de bienvenida._

Shizune entro cargando una charola, tazas y te. Se sentó a un lado de Tsunade cerca de la ventana y comenzó a prepararlo. Yo por mi parte solo las observaba, segura en lo que respondería y sin embargo no podía convencerme de hacerlo. Me sentía culpable de mentirle a ella, a mi maestra, pero debía hacerlo.

_Perdí el rumbo, y trate de encontrarme con Kankuro, pero no me fue posible así que regrese._

_El hermano de Kazekage…Y guardián de la herencia de Chiyo…_

_En efecto. Pero dígame Tsunade, como se siente?_

_Vieja, me siento como lo que soy._

_Tsunade no eres vieja, estas en plena recuperación, en unos días podrás verte como antes._ _Intervino Shizune para aliviar la tensión._

_No pienso regresar a esa imagen…Ya no tiene importancia para mí._ _Respondió Tsunade_ _segura y firme en sus palabras_.

No quise comentar nada, respetaba cualquiera de sus decisiones. Tomamos el té, una vieja costumbre de años atrás la cual ella había inculcado en su nueva aprendiz, reflexionando en silencio el pasado y el futuro de Konoha bebimos hasta la última gota de nuestras tazas, el sabor dulce y caliente nos había regalado una preciada relajación. No comentamos nada más, no era necesario. Me fui de su nueva casa con dirección a las oficinas del Hokage, hoy mismo por la noche marcharía en busca de Kankuro y después con suerte podría ir tras Akatsuki.

Atravesé un largo pasillo de paredes claras color canela y piso en madera de color hueso, poco a poco podía ver como las instalaciones cobraban vida, no muy lejos se percibía un olor a pintura, o el sonido del martillo de un carpintero en otra habitación, gente iba y venía sin cesar. El arquitecto estaba tratando de recrear las antiguas oficinas del gobierno que albergaron a 5 Hokages previos. Toda la Historia había sido perdida en la lucha contra Pain.

La puerta estaba abierta, entré; allí en su escritorio estaba Danzo leyendo documentos, docenas de cartas estaban apiladas y aun así me di cuenta que Tsunade mantenía un desorden aun mayor, el sexto por su parte al parecer estaba organizando los documentos cosa que jamás vi hacer a mi mentor, aun así se que él no puede ser mejor que ella, por mas metódico o perfectamente organizado que deje sus deberes de Hokage, no puede ser mejor que ella.

_Sakura Haruno, puedo preguntar a que se debe la tardanza? Te esperábamos hace casi dos días. Acaso hubo un contratiempo en tu insignificante tarea de sanar las heridas de Raikage?_

_No señor…Mi tardanza fue por asuntos meramente personales._

_Explícame porque no entiendo._

_Tome la ruta de Suna tratando de encontrar a un antiguo conocido en busca de ayuda._

_Ayuda para qué?_

_Eso es personal._

_Deja de ser personal cuando estas tomando el tiempo de una misión, tu trabajo…Debo recortarte cual era?_

_Sanar a Raikage, lo sé a la perfección. Aun así, creo que estoy en mi derecho de tomar el camino que desee mientras regrese a salvo a Konoha._

_A salvo? Que había en Suna que te pudiera mantener a salvo y desviar tanto del camino?_

_Cuando dejé a Raikage, pude saber que no lejos de la frontera con el País del Relámpago me estaban siguiendo un grupo de ninjas. Criminales caza recompensas, en mi débil estado no podría defenderme así que tuve que ir hacia Suna para despistarlos, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que vengan escorias como esa a Konoha en el estado en que está ahora, fui a Suna aunque me desvié demasiado del camino pues conozco personas que podrían haberme ayudado._

_Qué paso con los desertores?_

_Antes de llegar al país Ave perdí rastro de ellos, así que retomé la ruta a Konoha._

_Suenas convincente…Tanto que si no tuviera un don especial te habría creído pequeña._

_No se de que habla Hokage…Esa es la verdad._

_Los desertores son un grupo llamado Taka cuyo líder es nada más y nada menos que uno de nuestros sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha…Tu antiguo compañero en el equipo 7 Sakura…_

_No se de quienes se trataba pero puede que hayan sido ellos, sin embargo perdí su rastro ayer por la tarde._

_Qué tanto deseas que crea Konoha entera tu versión? Porque se bien que tuviste contacto con el ultimo Uchiha, o mejor dicho el ultimo que cuenta para el mundo._

_Le repito que no hubo contacto alguno pues no podría haberlos enfrentado, habría sido una misión suicida._

_No si hubo un trueque…Dime niña que te pidió a cambio de tu vida ese Uchiha?_

_Nada…Sus preguntas no tienen sentido, usted solo quiere presionar creyendo en una locura pero no diré nada pues no sucedió nada._

_Estas de pie ante el sexto Hokage! Muestra respeto! Si yo digo algo es porque se la verdad, y tu sabes bien que mientes, mientes porque te convertiste en algo indigno, porque temes perder lo que has logrado, por eso niegas desesperadamente el hecho de que has traicionado a Konoha ayudando a un criminal que se unió a Akatsuki y que ha atacado abiertamente al mundo Shinobi con ese ataque en la congregación de Hokages!_

_No…No he traicionado a nadie…_

_Que pena recibirá Tsunade cuando le informe que su brillante alumna y heredera del título de Sage será enviada a Juicio por traición y si soy sincero contigo niña, muy seguramente recibas pena de muerte, ahora solo falta saber la fecha._

_Usted no puede!_

_Kurenai!_

_Si Hokage…_

_Lleva a Sakura a su nuevo hogar…Área C-41, celda 29. Ordena a dos guardias Anbu, no quiero que la descuiden ni un segundo, esta niña ha cometido Traición y no sabemos qué trucos tenga bajo la manga o que aliados puedan tratar de infiltrarse._

_Kurenai no lo hagas! Danzo miente!_

_Lo siento Sakura, andando._

No podía creer como es que Danzo sabia lo ocurrido, o la mayor parte de ello. Kurenai me llevo en silencio afirmándome que no estaría mucho tiempo recluida, que solo eran paranoias de Danzo, y que una vez que Tsunade se enterara ella exigirá mi liberación. Pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones no podía creer en nada, solo en el lio en que estaba metida, como solucionarlo si no eran mentiras las del Hokage? Me sentía realmente como una traidora, no podría defenderme a mi misma negando absolutamente nada.

Kurenai se marchó de inmediato después de asegurar con una clave la celda y dejar a dos guardias Anbu de máscaras negras. Eran imponentes, el solo hecho de no verles la cara era algo atemorizante más aun sabiendo que eran asesinos perfectos.

Pase dos noches y 3 días en la espera de una visita la cual jamás llegó. Hinata Hyuga se acerco esa tarde, lo sabía por el reloj en la pared frente a mi celda pues la luz del día o la Luna de la noche no tenían acceso a estas instalaciones subterráneas. Los guardias Anbu no se movían de su lugar y Hinata quedo a 4 pasos de las barras metálicas.

_Sakura…Tengo que decirte algo._

_Habla Hinata, de que se trata? Tsunade no sabe dónde estoy? Porque no ha venido? Porque nadie ha venido?_

_Tsunade tuvo una recaída, no puede hablar, ha estado hospitalizada, Shizune no puede dejarla sola y no ha venido en persona pero te manda un mensaje conmigo._

_Dímelo._

_Ino._

_Ino?_

_Tsunade te necesita, pero debes recordar a Ino, ella tal vez sepa cómo ayudarte._

Claro! Ino mi antigua amiga! Lo siento Hinata pero es necesario. Use el intercambio de cuerpos, y me convertí en una Hyuga por tiempo indefinido. Fue extraño verme a mí misma en esa celda, la personalidad de Hinata rápidamente cobro vida en mi y vi como su mirada tímida me sonreía y yo a ella.

_Gracias Hinata_ Me dijo siguiendo la obra.

_De Sakura, regresare pronto no te preocupes por nada._

Corrí de esa prisión y me dirigí al Hospital donde vi a Shizune tratando de sanar a Tsunade desesperadamente con su chakra. Las manos se le veían en llamas, estaba exhausta.

_Bienvenida Sakura._

_Debemos recuperar a Tsunade, vamos._

Horas y horas de un intenso tratamiento, su cuerpo era viejo pero podía regresarla, necesitaba a mi maestra más que nunca. Agote cada grado de energía en mi por ella y por fin vi los frutos de mi esfuerzo. Su piel regreso a ser tersa, blanca, estética, sus labios carnosos y rosas, sus mejillas asombrosamente apiñonadas, su cabello sedoso y rubio. Esta era la mujer que yo conocía y la vi abrir sus ojos por fin.

_Chiquilla…En que líos te has metido dime._ Fueron sus primeras palabras, condescendiente y expectativa me miraba sin distracción.

_Hice lo que debía hacer para salir de un lio mayor, es todo. Si ayude a un criminal, pero estaba en sus manos, si quería ser libre para regresar debía ayudar a alguien._

_No te preocupes, ahora mismo hablare con Danzo, porque tampoco podemos dejar a Hyuga en la celda, andando niñas._

Se puso de pie, se cambio el holgado camisón y se puso su ropa habitual, bebió sake como siempre lo hace antes de salir de su casa y salió a paso firme y apresurado rumbo a las oficinas del Hokage, Shizune siguiéndola al igual que yo.

Tsunade enérgica abrió de un golpe la puerta revelando a un Danzo de pie quien ya la esperaba. En la sala se encontraban otros ancianos, eran los consejeros de la Aldea, los titiriteros de Konoha.

_Que gusto de verte tan bella Tsunade…A que debo el honor de la visita de la ultima Sage?_

_No te hagas el tonto Danzo! Exijo que liberes a Sakura Haruno! Y exijo también mi puesto como Hkage pues tu ya no eres necesario como mi reemplazo._

_Lo siento…Sakura es un asunto grave fuera de mis manos ya, y tu puesto, pues mejor que te informen los Consejeros._

_De que hablas?_

_Tsunade lo sentimos pero el Consejo llego a la conclusión de que necesitamos a Danzo en estos tiempos de guerra. El es experimentado, un gran estratega que hará mas por nosotros._

_El regresarles la vida a todos ustedes no fue suficiente para recibir el reconocimiento, la valoración que merezco como Hokage?_

_No no…Tsunade no lo tomes así, en verdad si no fuera por ti no habría Konoha y te estamos agradecidos infinitamente, pero debes entender que debemos atacar y Danzo es la mejor opción para hacerlo._

_Púdranse todos, pero no voy a permitir que juzguen a Sakura…_

_Lo sentimos pero es algo que debe suceder. La genin traiciono a Konoha y el juicio es mañana._

_Ella no es una traidora, si lo fuera no habría regresado._

_Tsunade, mañana veremos qué hacer con ella, por hoy mejor descansa._

_No voy a descansar sabiendo que me quitan a mi discípula!_

Tsunade salió azotando la puerta al cerrarla. A veces pienso que Naruto era muy parecido a ella, aunque la furia de Tsunade no tiene control. La quinta Hokage marcho a las bases donde se encontraba mi cuerpo y fui tras ella.

Antes de llegar a mi celda se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y me miro por unos minutos para sonreírme y seguir el camino. Llegamos y vi a Hinata nerviosa, moviendo los dedos con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Me miro con una expresión de alivio y le sonreí con disculpa en el gesto.

_No te preocupes mi niña, no voy a permitir que te pase nada, no importa lo que digan esos viejos decrépitos._

_Gracias, pero sabes? Sea lo que sea no pienso ir en contra de las reglas._

_No seas tonta…No te sientas culpable porque ellos lo crean así, yo se que eres un ser mejor que ellos, inocente en muchos aspectos, ellos solo sirven para mantener un orden corrupto. Tú sin embargo vives para ayudar, eres como yo en ese aspecto, por eso no voy a dejar a Danzo en mi silla por mucho tiempo ni a ti en tu celda, porque con el mismo propósito de ayudar tu y yo podemos mejorar todo. Así que no seas tonta, somos mejor que ellos y lo van a saber por las buenas o las malas._

Esta motivación era algo que anhelaba tanto, me alegraba de tener a mi maestra de regreso. La abrasé y ella a mí. Después vi a Hinata en mi cuerpo y me concentré para regresar a mi hogar, a mi templo. Dentro de la celda todo se veía tan lejano, vi a Tsunade sonreírme cálidamente y a Hinata a su lado, las dos salieron de allí viendo de reojo a los guardias Anbu.

Una noche más tendría que pasar en estas 4 paredes que asfixiaban cada deseo que aun albergaba.

La mujer que un día fue nombrada con el titulo más importante del mundo shinobi, de ese mundo ninja, ahora se encontraba rumbo al heredero de una de las armas más peligrosas que conocía.

El nuevo maestro poseedor del Amaterasu debía intervenir por el bien de todo su mundo, por el bien de una sola, de la heredera de su estirpe, la única con la fuerza para sobrepasarla como debía suceder y cuya fuerza aun residía en gran parte en el ultimo Uchiha, pero lograr la ayuda de este egoísta corrompido por una tragedia no sería tarea fácil.

Una silueta esbelta de cabellos largos y rubios platinados se veía borrosa con la velocidad que poseía al atravesar bosques repletos de arboles gigantes que albergaban un ecosistema complejo y atractivo. Una tierra rodeada de bosques, de allí que Konoha se llame la aldea de la hoja, follaje imperecedero, eternamente verde, vivo, pacifico. Una visión nostálgica comparada con la destrucción que aun habitaba en su tierra.

Tsunade no tuvo dificultad en encontrar a solo pocas horas de dejar en silencio Konoha a la pequeña organización llamada Taka. Al llegar a la orilla del mar, justo en la frontera con el país Ola, los miembros estaban tomando una embarcación diminuta en el muelle; un joven de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ropajes finos, dos espadas portaba con descaro en su espalda, desganado al caminar se dirigía a un compañero de cabellos plateados. La rubia mujer se dirigió a ellos a sabiendas que no era una sorpresa para el Uchiha su presencia.

_Niño, has crecido…_ _Fue el saludo informal de la quinta Hokage. No hubo respuesta ni atención por parte del hombre de ojos onyx_.

Jugo fue el único en dirigirse a Tsunade con una reverencia tradicional y ella la regresó. Karin se encontraba en la lancha acomodando un improvisado equipaje. Suigetsu le hizo señales a Sasuke y este por fin se giró al encuentro de la rubia. Una actitud petulante, grosera, pero no podía esperarse menos de un hombre cuyo deseo es exterminar a un antiguo régimen corrupto ante su juicio y para él ella era una pieza innegable en el rompecabezas.

_Necesita algo de mí? Porque ha venido a mi encuentro_?_ Honestas dudas en la mente del joven fueron manifestadas en alto._

_Tal vez yo no, pero, Sakura te necesita._ _Si de honestidad se trata la respuesta deTsunade no tenia comparación, expresaba sin reparo su angustia, un error grave en el mundo en que vivía y mas ante una serpiente calculadora como el discípulo de su antiguo compañero._

_Que sucedió con ella? Danzo piensa tomarla como carnada para atraerme?_ _No podía ser más cierta su conjetura._

_Exacto. No tengo porque ocultar algo tan obvio. Danzo te propone la vida de Sakura por la tuya._

_Sabes bien que si yo voy, Konoha recordará un rojo amanecer durante siglos. No pienso perdonar la vida de nadie que se interponga, incluida Sakura… Por otra parte, debes saber que la suerte le sonríe a esa mujer pues hoy me dirijo a darle final a esa escoria._

_No puedo decir que me importa lo que le suceda a Danzo, pero por mi parte solo en su muerte no pienso intervenir, si atacas a alguien más, yo misma haré añicos esa cara que tienes._

_Por el momento el rumbo de las cosas le favorecen, pero no puedo jurar que así sea por siempre. No me comprometo a nada, no lo hago por ayudar a nadie, lo hago porque mi objetivo es destruir a Danzo y solo eso._

El pacto estaba hecho, el regreso rumbo a Konoha comenzó de inmediato. Taka y Tsunade viajaron a la velocidad de la bestia más rápida del mundo, invisibles atravesaron los interminables bosques del país del Fuego hasta que al amanecer lograron llegar a las puertas de metal que daban la bienvenida al viajero.

Tsunade y Sasuke se infiltraron mientras los otros esperaban impacientes escondidos, cuidando el perímetro, cuidando que ningún Anbu o ninja que pusiera en peligro esta nueva batalla estuviera cerca.

La noche era húmeda, las hojas flotaban en el aire, el sentimiento de adrenalina era inescrutable, no importaba que tan sencilla o complicada fuese una misión, el hecho de estar a la expectativa era sobrecogedor, no saber con certeza que factor podría causar un problema al plan que habías creado minuciosamente era sin lugar a dudas un dolor de cabeza.

Tsunade se dirigió junto con Sasuke a la celda en la que mantenían cautiva a su discípula, había solo una persona en ese salón. No había ningún guardia Anbu por lo que pasaron directamente al lugar donde habían logrado ver una sombra, al llegar vieron que estaba acostada en una pequeña cama, con una ligera sabana cubriéndose del ambiente frio que había en la prisión. Tsunade abrió la puerta sin dificultad y Sasuke al hacerlo se adelanto y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo que estaba dormido en posición fetal lo más cómodamente posible en esas circunstancias precarias. Era una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, parecida a las herederas de la familia Hyuuga, la rubia la reconoció y sonrió.

_La cereza se ha escapado. Y nos dejó a una arrogante pero descuidada buena amiga de testigo. Me pregunto qué dirá Hanabi cuando despierte y se encuentre en esta celda?…_

Sasuke dejó a la mujer de nuevo en la cama mal trecha y salió del lugar impacientado. Tsunade lo siguió y al llegar a la última puerta por atravesar le dice:

_Quiero que la vuelvas a ver y cuando lo hagas le entregues esto…_ _La rubia le entrega un anillo, el anillo que le habían dado cuando se había convertido en Hokage.__Sakura entenderá al ver el regalo, lo que quiero decir… Ahora anda y haz lo que has venido a hacer._

_Y qué quiere decir?_ _Sasuke sonó intrigado por las palabras de la anciana_.

_Que no merezco ser Hokage…Yo he traicionado a la Nación, así que no tengo derecho a seguir reclamando un puesto como un líder intachable, sin embargo, creo que en algún momento Sakura podría, tengo fe en ella._

_El día en que Sakura se convierta en un líder, ese día yo dejaré que el pasado muera, sin reclamos ni penas._ _Esto lo dice el joven de ojos negros con un aire de ironía, en su mente no puede imaginarse un mundo más bizarro, donde los personajes fueran tan diferentes de lo que ahora son. Sonríe, cansado pero motivado aun por el odio._

Sasuke deja a Tsunade llevándose en el bolsillo su anillo. La rubia permanece en la prisión, en el centro vacío donde la oscuridad la abraza casi por completo, la única luz que logra llegar a su cuerpo y definir su silueta es una débil luminiscencia de la Luna, una Luna llena brilla en el cielo del exterior, pero hoy no quería observarla, no quería recordar épocas nostálgicas en las que pasaba horas observando a detalle el astro. Esos tiempos habían ocurrido hace tanto que era un pena revivirlos, una tristeza que jamás se pudieran repetir, ningún amigo seguía con ella, ningún familiar, su presente lo era todo y por ello es que Sakura era tan importante, porqué esta generación se había ganado su Fe?

Eran su futuro…

A miles de kilómetros de Konoha una mujer alta, delgada, de piel clara como la crema más pura y el cabello del color de un cerezo se erguía sobre las dunas aperladas. Esperaba a una figura cubierta de telas oscuras mecidas por la corriente del viento. Era un hombre con el rostro decorado, líneas gruesas marcaban su cara, parecía una máscara ancestral, un espíritu que había descendido al mundo pero lo delataba su paso firme y seguro en ese desierto sin más vida que lo adornara esa noche que la de ellos.

_Gracias Kankuro._ _Pronuncio en un sollozo la shinobi de ojos de un tono esmeralda y cítricos_.

_Sakura, cuánto tiempo…Ahora sígueme, lo que tendrás que hacer no es nada fácil, y no aceptare un no estando a mitad del camino, recuerda eso._

_No tienes porque decirlo, ya te di mi palabra._

Kankuro tomó el rumbo y ella lo siguió, estaban en dirección al sur de Suna. Avanzaron con la velocidad de un rayo para un ojo no entrenado, eran una mancha traslucida que recorría la arena blanca, ni siquiera las huellas permanecían bajo sus pies.

Llegaron a un templo semienterrado en el desierto, había pilares que delataban su existencia, figuras de quimeras, cuerpo de ave y cabeza de hombres. Los dos jóvenes entraron con el mayor cuidado de no provocar un derrumbe y quedar enterrados bajo los muros enormes del recinto. Conforme avanzaban la luz los abandonaba, las paredes tenían inscripciones, un lenguaje conocido para los dos, había historias fantásticas narradas que de haber tenido oportunidad Sakura habría dedicado horas para leer.

Kankuro encendió una llama creada por un aparato muy práctico similar a un encendedor pero con mayor carga de combustible. Una esfera de acero contenía la fuente de esa flama y gracias a ella sus ojos dejaron de forzar su visión en el templo. Recorrieron por varios minutos los pasillos hasta llegar a una explanada, un techo cóncavo, parecía un centro ceremonial y cuando Sakura puso atención a los detalles se dio cuenta que no era una suposición.

_Colócate en el centro, yo prepararé lo demás._ _Dijo el hombre quitándose el abrigo que portaba y sacando unos utensilios bizarros de sus bolsas._

Sakura caminó en círculos, observando cada detalle, imaginándose cuantas personas habrán podido conocer este lugar, que tan importante debió ser para un grupo minúsculo de seres, qué tan difícil habrá sido haber dejado su alma aquí por el bien de un destino mejor.

Supo cuando el silencio abarcó el recinto que el momento había llegado. No había necesidad de preguntar el protocolo, era algo muy sencillo, solo había que decidir, otorgar el sí. Dejarse llevar y confiar. Cerró los ojos y se paró en el centro, allí sintió el preciso instante en que cada pilar abría su cerrojo metálico, sintió cuando su cuerpo fue transportado a otra dirección con el girar del piso en que estaba de pie. Algo tibio subió desde sus extremidades hasta su corazón y cabeza. Su pecho ardía como si el fuego lo estuviera consumiendo. La agonía no duró por mucho tiempo y cuando su peso fue intolerable cayó de rodillas y abrió los ojos para ver frente a ella el objeto de este sacrificio. Eran mil títeres que parecían niños de carne y hueso. Jamás usados para luchar pero cuyo poder iba mas allá de lo que Sasori o Chiyo pudieron haber controlado. Sakura tenía confianza en su habilidad como manipuladora de chakra y en gran parte por ello había decidido dejar su corazón en el cuerpo de un niño cuya similitud con el último Uchiha era impresionante a excepción de usar un cabello blanco.

_Ahora ellos son tuyos y tú de ellos. Ten cuidado porque son muy celosos, tienes que cuidarlos como si en verdad estuvieran vivos o pudieran morir. Usar esto es un arma de doble filo, si su líder, Umi se enfada tu cuerpo puede quedar dañado, esto no es juego de niños aunque cualquier idiota pudiera pensarlo._

_Estaremos bien, somos un solo ser ahora._ _Sakura miraba perpleja a su alrededor y convocó a todos a dormir en el papel de un pergamino, allí los mantendría hasta que llegase el momento de necesitarlos._

_Ahora sabes que llevó a Sasori a dejar su corazón en el cuerpo de un títere?_

_Loentiendo, pero no haría lo mismo que él en el futuro, primero moriría_.__

_Si tu mueres ellos también, si ellos mueren tu también. No debes dejar que sean dañados, porque aunque son extremadamente fuertes no son invencibles, debes de aprender a utilizar sus dos mil ojos y controlar sus dos mil brazos. Tu guía será Umi, confía en él, al menos al comienzo, el puede luchar por ti sin preocupación pero no dejes que sepa que puede controlar las cosas o jamás tendrás tu corazón de vuelta. Si se da cuenta que puede quedarse con tu corazón lo hará sin pensarlo dos veces, y para eso solo necesita que dudes de ti misma, úsalo y solo eso, úsalo como una herramienta más nunca le concedas la duda de que es una persona o que es mejor que tu, a menos que quieras convertirte en su títere._

_Quién los creó?_

_Chiyo…Ellos una vez fueron niños vivos, pero los reclamo la muerte, una epidemia se extendió sin control en Suna y Chiyo quería conservar su recuerdo, ella era muy joven aun, tenia tu edad y tenía una visión utópica, cuando se dio cuenta los guardo en este templo, muchos maestros querían un títere de Chiyo para propósitos viles, ella prefirió enterrarlos aquí, solo yo he sabido de su existencia por haberme ganado su confianza. Pero incluso yo no he querido despertarlos. Así que te pido que los trates con respeto mas no con amor, ya están muertos no necesitan nada más._

_Quién fue Umi?_

_El nació del padre y la madre de Chiyo. Él era el próximo en seguir con el linaje pero en su lugar su hermana fue quien obtuvo el deber. Sasori intento un día despertarlos pero Umi se negó a aparecer, esto lo sé porque fue Chiyo quien al venir a visitar lo único que permanecía de su hermano vio con sus ojos lo sucedido y no pudo más que sonreírle y agradecerle._

_Entonces…Aun están conscientes?_

_Tal vez solo se atoró un engrane y no giró por completo el pilar. Nada es certero, más que Sasori no pudo llevarse a ninguno._

_Y eso lo llevó a dejar su propio cuerpo bajo su técnica._

_Así es._

Los dos salieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ningún dolor, ninguna pena, ningún remordimiento tenía cabida en este nuevo amanecer. Al atravesar el portal del templo y la realidad vieron el Sol ascender sobre las lejanas dunas doradas y ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, Kankuro colocándose el abrigo de nuevo y Sakura comenzando a correr a paso de galope, para después desvanecerse en el horizonte azul celeste y amarillo tostado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Saludos, he estado bastante cansada estas semanas, he regresado a clases, que agotador resulta…Una disculpa porque me he tardado un poco pero espero sigan la historia, apenas vamos a mitad de camino y el desenlace está tomando una forma muy buena._

_Atte. Netsaj_


End file.
